Christmas Cheer
by Card-Keeper
Summary: It's almost Christmas! And Jounouchi is throwing a party! New feelings are revealed as Christmas nears. **Fluffness**
1. School's Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh so please don't sue!! Thankies!  
  
Card-Keeper: Here's a ficcy just in tme for Christmas. Lots of pairings, although the main one will be Ryou/Bakura. ^_^ Next pairing I'll be paying more attention to will probably be Malik/Mariku. The rest are as follows:  
  
Ryou/Bakura (as said above)Seto/Serenity  
Yugi/YamiHonda/Miho  
Jou/MaiAnzu/yeah right...  
Malik/Mariku(I like to call him Mariku :P)  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
/Hikari to Yami/  
'thought'  
"speaking"  
^^^Scene change^^^  
  
Card-Keeper: And now on to the fic!  
  
Christmas Cheer  
  
Chapter 1- School's Out  
  
Ryou sat lazily at his desk while his sensei bored the class to death. He glanced up at the clock and sighed inwardly that there were only two minutes left of class. To him, they were the longest two minutes in existance. Time seemed to drag down at an amazingly low speed whenever something good was about to happen. Well, somewhat good anyway. True, Ryou would have the next couple of weeks off for Christmas vacation, but that would mean he would be inside for two weeks, locked up with no one else but his Yami. He thought back on how they used to get along. On days such as this, his Yami would of course be bored out of his mind, what with it being too cold outside to go anywhere, and play a 'game' with his aibou. Games varied with Bakura, but they would always end up the same - Ryou laying on the floor in a semi-conscience state with Bakura looming over him as if daring him to make a move.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the bell that signalled the end of school rang all throughout Domino Hight. Cries of cheer and bliss erupted from the students as Ryou casually walked out of the class. He really didn't feel like talking to Yugi and his group of friends, but they ended up coming over to him anyway. It was then that he noticed Jou was handing out envelopes, and the reason he was called was to get one also. Curiously, he recieved it and opened it carefully to find it was an invitation to what appeared to be a Christmas party.  
  
"Having a Christmas Dance on Saturday, Dec. 21st." he read aloud. "Time: 1 P.M. Place: Jous house of course Bring: Nothing but your Christmas spirits!" Ryou paused for a moment, before lifting his head up to Jou again. "Why, thank you Jou. Surely I will come.:  
  
Jou smiled, "Hey thanks! See you there, what about you Yug? Youse gotta come or else it won't be the same!"  
  
"Of course I'm coming!" he replied happily, taking his eyes off his invitation. :Wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"I'll see you guys later k? I've gotta finish handing these out before everyone leaves."  
  
Ryou, glad he could finally go, took his chance and began his long walk home. It wasn't like he didn't like hanging around the group, he just preferred to be alone. Sure, he liked them of course, but he just didn't fit in as well as the rest. As he exited the school, he saw his friend Malik outside, slouched on the stairs with his arms resting on his knees.  
  
'Hmm...I wonder, what could be wrong with Malik?" he thought as he silently walked up to him. When he didn't acknowledge his presence however, Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder and sat next to him. Malik wasn't the one to show any kind of emotion, so seeing him like this was very rare and new sight.  
  
"What's up Malik?" he asked casually, in hopes to get some sort of response from the Egyptian.  
  
"...nothing Ryou, my friend. I am fine." he said in monotone.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"..." Maliks eyes cast at a downward glance.  
  
"..." Ryou waited for some kind of answer. When he got none, he figured Malik wanted to be left alone so he started to stand when he muttered something. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ryou asked innocently.  
  
"My Yami..." he repeated.  
  
"Your Yami...what? Wasn't he banished? What happened?"  
  
"Yes, he was banished." Malik took a deep breath, "...he's back." At this statement Ryou's eyes widened. Who knew what Malik's yami, Mariku as he was called, would do this time around. His Yami had stopped hurting him a short while ago, but the same could not be said for Mailk's. 'Come to think of it...why did my Yami stop the torturous games? It all happened so sudden...I'll think about it later.' he thought. Actually, since he stopped, Ryou never questioned his Yami's sudden actions, he never thought a reason to. As for Mariku, he'd probably try to kill Yugi's Yami first, then everyone else. As he tried to register all these thoughts, Malik stood up. "Well, I believe I'll see you at Jou's party correct?"  
  
"H-Hai!" he said startled at him speaking up from the quietness he had gotten used to. "Did you get invited also?"  
  
"Mmhmm." he nodded. "I'll see you later Ryou. Thanks for talking, now at least one other person knows." At this final statement, he turned and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Jou rushed around, trying to find the last two people who were to be invited, Seto and Mai. It wasn't Jou's idea to invite Seto, he wouldn't worn a hundred puppy dog suits for Duke in Hell than ask Seto anything. However, it was his sister's idea, and he couldn't think of any 'good' reason why Serenity would want that CEO at the party. She told him he deserved another chance and that the two of them could be good friends if they tried hard enough.  
  
Seto was on his way to his limo when Jou ran up to him. He slammed the card into his hands, while Seto just stood there, dumbstruck.  
  
"Hey, you're invited to a Chirstmas party at my house and you better come! It was my sis's idea and I don't want to see her sad! Got that? Good. Now that we've reached an agreement, I'll be off, more invitations to deliver!" he said before he ran off.  
  
Seto stood there for a few moments, before one of his servents tapped his shoulder and asked if he would get in the limo. He came to his senses and stepped in, while the servent closed the door behind him.  
  
He took a few moments to look over the invitation. His mind began to wander back to Jou's previous words. 'It was my sis's idea and I don't want to see her sad! Got that?' It was his sister? They barely even knew each other, why would she ask him to come? Maybe she wanted her brother and himself to get along better, which would never happen in a million years, or she could have felt sorry for me. It's not like I'm the most popular guy in school, even if I am the top duelist, well kinda. That Yugi beat me and took my title, even if it wasn't in an official duel. I might as well go and give it a shot. What have I got to lose save my sanity?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mai? Mai? Where are ya?" Jou searched around Domino High for any trace of Mai. She had decided to enroll in it to stay aaround Yugi and co. after Battle City. When he found nothing, he figured he was too late, and sulked back to his house.  
  
^^^Mai^^^  
  
Mai walked hurridly back to her house after school. She wantted to start her vacation as soon as possible. Normally, she would accompany Jou to her house because they lived near one another.  
  
"Hey Mai!! Wait up will ya?" she turned around startled to see Jou running up from down the road with a tiny envelope waving in his hand. She stood and waited for him to catch up and catch his breath before receiving it.  
  
She scanned the invitation and smiled. "I'd love to come Jounouchi!" she exclaimed, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Jou tensed and turned beet red, but didn't pull back. "Arigato." she said.  
  
"Y-you're welcome!" he said shakily. Jou was practially melting at Mai's touch.  
  
Hesitantly, Mai pulled back, much to Jou's dismay. "Well, see you Saturday. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
~End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Card-Keeper: Okay not too much happened here...but I needed to introduce what's going to happen! Next chapter will be all Ryou/Bakura. Should I make the couples all have equal amounts of time in the storyline? Or should I keep with mainly Ryou/Bakura and Malik/Mariku? Tell me what you think! Oh and should I even bother putting Anzu in the storyline? ^_^;; This will probabaly be the shortest chapter, the next is twice this long.  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: How do you know?  
  
Card-Keeper: Duh, I wrote it already! That means also the update will be real soon!   
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Yay!   
  
Card-Keeper: Read and review plz. I won't know if you like or dislike my story if you don't. Thankies!   
  
Also, seeing as I've been writing the chapters earlier this time (mostly during science class and study hall ^_^) I'm going to make previews of the next chapter! Here's the first:  
  
Preview for next chapter~  
  
Ryou's sulking in his living room thinking of how to break the news he can't go to Jou's dance party.  
  
"What's wrong my hikari? Where can't you go?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Well...Jou's got a Christmas dance and-"  
  
"A dance! That's great!"  
  
"Actually...I can't dance..." Ryou admitted embarassed.  
  
"I'll teach you! In Ancient Egypt I was the best around!"  
  
^^^  
  
"Hey Yami?"  
  
"What is it hikari?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Um...well...promise you won't get mad when I tell you this...?"  
  
"Of course. What is it?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
^^^  
  
"Oh my gosh Yami I'm so sorry! I- I didn't know what I was doing I was dreaming honest!!" Ryou said when Bakura woke him up. Ryou buried his face under the pillow and ignored his Yami until he finally gave up and retreated to the ring.  
  
'Why must this all be so confusing?' Ryou thought as he dressed and left for the park without the ring...  
  
~End Preview  
  
Card-Keeper: Okay that's about as much as I could say for the next chapter without giving it away! And before anyone guesses, NO Ryou didn't admit his feelings! That would shorten the whole story and I have PLENTY more ideas for a loong story! ^_^ Ja until the next chappie! 


	2. A Dancing Yami

Card-Keeper: I owe a couple of thankies for those who reviewed! Thank you Gin Ryu-chan for telling me 'bout Yami Malik. ^_^ I don't know too much about him. And to water-demon, I'll try to make my chapters longer, like I said that is probably going to be my shortest chappie. Let me know if you like this chapter better.  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: And remember aibou...  
  
Card-Keeper: Yes yes I know...I do not own Yugioh, although I wish I owned Ryou... sigh ^_^   
  
Christmas Cheer   
Chapter 2 - A Dancing Yami  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryou sat on the couch, back slumped over in a depressed state. 'What am I going to do?' he thought. 'I can't believe I didn't realize this before. I suppose I'll just have to call Jou and say I can't come.' His head lowered farther if that was even possible.  
  
When he wasn't looking, Bakura came out of the ring and put his hand on Ryou's chin, forcing him to look at him. "What's wrong my hikari?" he sent a questioning gaze. "Where can't you go?"  
  
"Well...Jou has invited us all to a Christmas dance at his house and-"  
  
"A DANCE!?" Bakura exclaimed, standing upright and holding his fists in the air like a champion. "That's great aibou! I love dancing! You're going to have a great time that's for sure; dancing is one of the best things to do, well aside from tomb robbing of course." Ryou couldn't help but laugh at his Yami's antics. His smile faded however as he continued.  
  
"Actually...that's the problem...you see I um...well...I"  
  
"Can't dance?" Bakura finished for him.  
  
"Um...yeah." he said quietly.  
  
"Aibou why didn't you just tell me that sooner! In Ancient Egypt I was the best dancer around! Why I could pull moves no one else could ever dream of!"  
  
"Better even than Anzu?" (A.N. No don't think I like Anzu...right now Ryou just always thought she was the best dancer. In my story she's an IDIOT who can't do ANYTHING right...if she even will get a part in the story)  
  
"Way better than that bitch! Don't even compare that witch do me!"  
  
"Really? Wow Yami, I never knew your past aside from you being a tomb robber. I didn't know."  
  
Bakura got serious at this. It was his fault Ryou didn't know any of this about him. He tried to get him to open up before but Bakura has never actually told him about his past.  
  
"Yes well...we'll have to change that won't we." his head lowered. "But not now!" he said brightly as his head raised again and Ryou saw a wide grin spread across his face. "I'm going to show you some cool moves so good you'll be the life of the party!"  
  
"Do I want to be? Just as long as I know how to dance is okay with me. I don't want to be the center of attention."  
  
"Awww....okay fine. But I'm still going to show you what I was going to before, you can choose what you wanna do at the dance!"  
  
Bakura ran over to the stereo and turned on the radio pretty loud, but not too loud so Ryou could hear his instructions. He walked back over to Ryou and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch and to his feet as the song 'I'll Be There For You' played. (It's a Goo Goo Dolls song, listen to it it's really good. ^_^)  
  
"Okay this is a faster song, so I'll show you some fast paced moves. Move your feet like this." (Okay bear with me I don't know how to dance.) Bakura moved back and forth and side to side so smoothly, it seemed like he was dancing on air. Ryou of course couldn't help but stare. His Yami moved so fluently, so gracefully, it was like his feet wasn't touching the ground. Sometime in the middle of teh song, Bakura latched onto Ryou and tried to get him to dance along with him.  
  
"Come on AIbou now don't be shy!"  
  
"I- I don't know. I'm not going to be too good at this." he said softly.  
  
" Sure you can!" Ryou meekly started to mimic Bakura's moves.  
  
"Now you're getting the hang of it! Move your arms around like this. And get your hips more into it hikari! You're supposed to have fun, not be all tense! Loosen up!" When Ryou didn't quite understand, he grabbed onto his hips and moved them according to the beat, making Ryou blush.   
  
"Come on aibou like this!" he demonstrated once more before Ryou was able to imitate him better.  
  
"I think I"m getting this Yami!" Ryou said happily. Just then the song stoppped and 'Dearest' by Ayumi Hamasaki came on. Ryou stopped dancing and went to sit down.  
  
"Aibou? Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I figured we'd wait till another quick paced song came up right?"  
  
"Oh, well I was going to show you slow dancing now that there's a slow paced song on. You want to be prepared my hikari." Bakura replied all-knowingly. "Let's see what you already know." he waited for Ryou to do something. When he did nothing Bakura started to get a little upset. "Come on the song's almost over! We gotta plan!!" he paused for a moment and then got an idea. "Just imagine that 'special' girl you've wanted to talk to is sitting without someone to dance with, and who should come? Ryou! You've got to lift her off her feet! But you can't if you don't even know how!"  
  
Ryou just stood up after Bakura's words, tears visibly building in his eyes, though he tried to hide it. He slowly walked upstairs into his room, oblivious to his Yami's pleas to stay.  
  
When he arrived at his destination, he fell to his knees as he shed what he'd tried to hold in before. A knock on the door brought a wave of panic trough him. He had forgotten to lock the door! He closed his eyes tightly and prayed his Yami wouldn't be there, which of course was not the case. More tears fell as a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong aibou? Did I say something that upset you? If you really didn't want to learn to dance it's okay; I won't for-"  
  
"It's not that Yami." Ryou hesitated. "It's...well...I don't think you're ready to hear this Yami."  
  
"Hikari you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you. I may not have shown it to you in the past but I've changed for good now. I'll never let harm come to you again...even from myself."  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"I promise aibou." Bakura released his hand to wrap both arms around Ryou from behind and leaned his chin on his shoulder. At this Ryou tensed further and choked on his words. It was hard to talk when Bakura was this close, though he did not know why.  
  
"There...there is no special 'girl'." he put emphasis on 'girl' to try to get Bakura to understand. When he made it clear that he didn't, he decided to just spell it out to him. "I'm...well...gay. That clear enough for you? That's why there's really no point in teaching me because I won't be dancing with anyone!" he snapped, all the anger and frustration he felt before was poured onto Bakura in his tone, taking him by surprise. He expected Bakura to be disgusted with him, but in fact he was just he opposite. He laughed and drew him a bit closer.  
  
'Hmmm. This makes things more interesting.' thought Bakura to himself. After he stopped beating his hikari, he had begun to develop feelings for him, but never said anything for fear of rejection. Now knowing this, at least he had a chance if there was nothing before. He walked over to Ryou's CD player and put in a CD labeled "Princess Mononoke". He selected the track and walked back over to Ryou.   
  
"Come on and learn, I guarantee you'll thank me for this in the end."  
  
"Fine if it makes you feel better I will."  
  
"Good that's what I wanted to hear." he said as he held out his hand for Ryou to grasp. Hesitantly, Ryou accepted and let himself be pulled off the floor. Bakura placed his hands on his shoulders while Ryou placed his hands around his waist.  
  
~In the moonlight I felt you heart,  
Quiver like a bowstrings pull,  
In the midst of the night you looked at me,  
Nobody knows you heart.~  
  
They began to move side to side slowly to the beat, Ryou looking downward partly from embarrassment, partly because he was too shy to ask to move closer. He shook his head slightly from the latter thought. Why would he want his Yami closer? He's just trying to be nice; he doesn't actually mean anything by this, at least not in the way I wan- wait no! Arg now I'm confusing myself! I don't and can't want my Yami!   
  
~When the sun is gone I see you  
Beautiful and haunting, but cold  
Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet  
Nobody knows your heart~  
  
Yup, that would describe his Yami pretty well. He still acted cold and harsh to those around him, but when the day was done and they were alone, like now, he would show emotion and kindness. I think he likes it that way, people not knowing the real him that is. He wants the reputation of being tough and strong, but underneath he's a totally different person, one he shows only to me. I suppose I should feel special because of this, but it's probabaly because I'm his hikari. I wonder if he ever could like me as Ryou, and not just his 'other half'.  
  
~All of your sorrow, grief and pain  
Locked away in the forest of the night  
Your secret heart belongs to the world  
Of the things that sigh in the dark  
Oh the things that cry in the dark~  
  
When the short song ended, Ryou began to pull back, but his Yami held him closer. He whispered into his ear. "That was very good aibou, may we dance again?" At this simple question, Ryou blushed scarlet, but nodded nonetheless. The next song continued to play as they dansed again. This time it was an instrumental called "The Rain" (A.N. go now and download the song! it's really nice!) which they were left with their own thoughts because of no lyrics.  
  
Emotions he had never felt before poured into Ryou's mind. What was happening to him? He was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded...was he sick? He didn't think he was running a temperature and he hadn't been coughing or sneezing. What could it be? Whatever it was it could wait, he felt exhausted because of all the dancing and the whole school day, not to mention all these new conflicting emotions he had to face.  
  
As the song reached it's conclusion, Bakura slowly pulled away, Ryou whimpering slightly when he did so. He gave his hikari a smile which Ryou greatfully returned. "Thanks Yami, 'm getting pretty tired ow, so I'm going to take a bath and then go right to bed."  
  
"Alright. That's a good idea aibou, you look really tired." Ryou nodded as he walked out of his room and towards the bathroom. "Bakura watched him leave then turned to lean against the wall near the door. He sighed and tried to clear his head of all the emotions he felt. In a way he was going through what his hikari was, except he figured out why he was feeling these things. Bakura knew he was in love and not a soul in the world now could make him think otherwise. "Ryou..." he muttered, before snapping back to his senses by a loud thud from the bathroom.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryou fumbled getting his clothes off while he let the water in the tub run. He looked through the cabinets for some bubblebath mix. Normally he would shower, but he was in the mood for a bubblebath today. He searched around for his favorite, the one that smelt like roses. (I don't know what his fav. flower is so it's all made up. ^_^) It was his favorite flower. On the ourside it was beautiful to look at, but when you try to pick it up, the pricks hurt you. It reminded him of the old Bakura in a way, beautiful to gaze upon, but if you got too close you'd pay. He'd experienced that more times than he'd like to remember...backtrack for a sec...Bakura beautiful? He did not just think that. 'I must be more tired than I thought, I can't be thinking he's beautiful!' he thought.  
  
Ryou stumbled for a moment after getting the bubble mix he wanted. 'Gee, what's wrong with me? I couldn't have gotten this tired just from dancing, come to think of it, I'd been pretty out of it the entire week. Oh well, I'm sure this bath will help me relax a bit- not to mention get my mind off Yami. When he went to climb in the tub however, his foot slipped and caused him to fall back on the hard floor. He tried to stand up but a pain in his foot short through him the moment he did so. "Dang, must have twisted it." he said aloud.  
  
As he tried to move himself into the tub, a figure emerged from the bathroom door in a rush. "Aibou are you okay!? I heard a crash and-" he silenced as his face turned red. "Oh I'm sorry hikari! I-I-I uh, if you're okay I'll just g-"  
  
"Yami I hurt my ankle and it's really hard to move. Can you help me up?" he asked innocently, trying to hide the het coming to his cheeks as well.  
  
"Oh- um, sure. Why don't you just go to bed if you've hurt yourself? It'll save on the extra walking." he asked.  
  
"But it's all set up and I'm all sweaty from dancing, not to mention I also had gym today." Ryou replied as his Yami gently lifted him up and placed him into the tub. He'd managed to keep his blushing down to a minimum so Ryou wouldn't notice.  
  
Ryou leaned back so his back was facing Bakura and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He gasped though when he felt a pair of hands wetting his hair. "Y-you're still here?" he stuttered nervously, turning a little to see Bakura out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Oh...yeah, did you want me to leave? I figured you may have needed some help." Bakura said beginning to stand. Ryou placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "No, it's okay, I'd like you to stay." he sid quietly, looking down. Bakura smiled and bent down to Ryou's level again as he turned around. He took some shampoo and gently laved his hair with it. Ryou closed his eyes again, enjoying the special treatment. This would probably be the only time his Yami would do this for him, so he might as well enjoy it. When he finished, Bakura rinsed it all out carefully so as not to get shampoo in his hikari's eyes. After making sure all the shampoo was out, he wrapped his arms around Ryou's neck in a loose embrace.   
  
'I like this, resting against my light is so comforting. I wish I could stay like this forever, but I'm sure he wouldn't approve, but that doesn't mean I can't stay like this for a little while longer...'  
  
Ryou tensed when Bakura rested his head on his shoulder, but didn't pull away. 'Why is he doing this? It is nice being so close to him, in a friendly way of course, but should I really just let him sit here? It's not like he's doing anything...so I suppose it's okay.' Content with these thoughts, he leaned into Bakura, and almost fell asleep like that if it weren't for him whispering in his ear.  
  
"I take it you're ready for bed now hikari?" Ryou nodded lazily and tried to stand, but yet again his ankle took it's toll on him and he would have crashed down again if not for Bakura catching him. "Need some help?" he laughed lightly as lifted him into his arms and brought him over the tub. He set him down against the side of it and got a towel for him. As he dried himself off, Bakura went to get Ryou's favorite pajamas. They were all white with light green stripes on the pants. He looked like an angel when he wore them, 'his' angel. Ryou was his light, his angel, his everything. He wouldn't be able to do anything without Ryou, not only because of him being his other half, but because if anything ever happened to him, he would miss him too much.  
  
"Here aibou." Bakura said as he handed Ryou his pj's.  
  
"Thanks Yami..." he paused for a moment. /...for everything./ he added mentally.  
  
//I should be the one thanking you hikari. You've done more for me than any other person could possibly do.//  
  
"Now get dressed and the I'll tuck you in okay?" Bakura said aloud.  
  
"Alright!" Ryou said happily. 'I wonder why Yami is being so nice to me. Hmmm...oh well this is cool why question it? I wish he would do this more often.'  
  
A few minutes later Ryou walked into his room, fully dressed, and to his bed where Bakura was sitting, in his pj's as well. He got up to allow Ryou to lay down as he lifted the bedsheets over him. He bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead before saying goodnight. When he went to leave however, Bakura felt a hand entwine with his own as Ryou looked up with the cutest face he ever saw. Ryou had worked wonders making that face. Somehow whenever he did that Bakura was defenseless against it. Yugi was able to do it also with his Yami. He wished he knew the secret behind it, but for the time being he was rendered helpless.  
  
"Can you stay...just this one time? Please?" if possible, he pouted even cuter than before, and it didn't help any that he began moving his thumb up and down against Bakura's hand.  
  
"Ohh...okay! Geez there should be a law against that face! It's cheating!" he said as he got under the blankets with Ryou. 'Like you were going to say no anyway.' A voice inside his head told him, but he quickly dismissed it. His hikari wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into his chest.  
  
Bakura's cheeks turned red, but he allowed him to stay that way. Slowly and unsurely, he wrapped his own arms around Ryou's waist. Now satisfied, he let sleep take him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Bakura awoke to small sounds coming from his aibou. 'He must be having a dream.' he figured. 'I wonder what it's about.' "Ack!" he yelped silently as Ryou gave him a small kick in his sleep. He was going to get up then but Ryou scooted closer to him so their chests were in full contact, not to mention certain other parts which was making Bakura VERY nervous. One of Ryou's legs wrapped itself around him to he couldn't move without waking him up now. 'As much as I don't want to wake him, Ryou's not going to be pleased if he finds me this close.' Another voice chimed in again. 'Liar, you don't want to wake him because you like this.' 'Shut up! Oh great now I'm arguing with myself. I've got to just stop this and wake him up.' He gently shook Ryou, but unexpectedly, it just caused Ryou to shake himself more, which wasn't good because he was already pressed up against him, and Bakura found himself more shades of red than he knew existed, not to mention he was getting very excited. He bit back a moan and continued to try to wake his sleeping hikari, holding back the desire to take him there and now. 'Okay let's try plan B.' he thought. "Ryou...Ryou....RYOU! Wake up hikari!"  
  
After a few seconds, Ryou's eyes slowly opened to about halfway. "Yami...?" His eyes widened in surprise when he realised their current position. He unwound himself from his Yami and began pleading for forgiveness.  
  
"Oh my gosh Yami I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know what I was doing I was asleep honest! Oh now you probably hate me!" he burst into tears and buried himself under a pillow groaning slightly in distress and frustration. "Fo avay." he said, his voice muffled from under the pillow.  
  
"Hikari it's okay...I...um...well." Bakura was at a loss of words. He couldn't just say he 'liked' it. That would screw up everything, but he didn't want to be mean to Ryou, he meant too much to him to hurt him in any way again. He had already suffered through so much.  
  
Bakura gulped and tried to comfort his aibou. "Hikariit's alright don't worry about it. I know you didn't know what you were doing, you were just dreaming that's all." 'About what or who I wonder...' he thought absentmindedly. 'Maybe if I'm lucky it was me...wait no! I can't be thinking that! But maybe he's not as innocent as I thought.'  
  
Bakura lifted the pillow covering his aibou's head. Ryou slowly sat back up, but didn't face him. He kept his eyes cast downward do maybe after a little while his Yami would leave. That didn't happen however, instead Bakura took one of Ryou's hands in his own and brought it up to his cheek, rubbing it slightly against him. Ryou continued to stare down, afraid of what would happen if he looked up. He knew his Yami wasn't going to physically hurt him, but he was more afraid or something he would say.  
  
"Aibou look at me." he said a big harsher than he meant it to be. When he still didn't, Bakura took the message that Ryou didn't want him around, so he retreated back into the ring. "I'm sorry Ryou." he said as he left.  
  
'Oh great, now Yami thinks he did something wrong, I always manage to screw something up!' What surprised him more though was these feelings he was getting whenever he was around Bakura. He couldn't even face him! "Why is this all so confusing!?" he shouted. 'I need to get my mind off things... I know! I'll go to the park to relax. Yes that's a good idea.  
  
Ryou sat up and got off the bed to get himself dressed. He went to pick up the ring, but decided against it. 'It'll be okay. I don't want Yami to be asking a lot of questions I don't even have the answers to.' Leaving the ring behind, he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.  
  
~End of Chapter 2  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Card-Keeper: Gosh that took longer to type than I had expected. ^_^;; I'll try to post soon, but I'm typing this faster than I'm writing it, and I'm still in the process of chapter 3. The next chapter will be mainly on Malik and will be told mostly from his POV. That's all I'm going to say so as not to give it away. Anyways...read and review to let me know if I should continue or just trash it. Thankies! ^_^ 


End file.
